Jealousy and Hurt
by EdwardBella95
Summary: Have you ever wondered what Josh feels like when he sees Cammie and Zach together? First two chapters are from Cross my heart and hope to spy, the rest are random situations through their life.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first Gallagher Girl fanfic and I hope it is good. Review after reading. I live on reviews. Just to be clear, ****everything is in Josh's POV unless I say so otherwise.**

**SPOILER ALERT: This chapter is from chapter fourteen in "Cross my heart and hope to spy" except in Josh's POV with a little extra. If you haven't read the book- DON'T READ!!!**

"Josh, are you ready to go," asked DeeDee. She had been crushing on me for a long time so a few weeks after…_she_ broke up with me, I asked DeeDee out. It's not that I was not over Cammie. I just hoped that I wouldn't see her too much- that would be painful. Especially if I saw her in those Gallagher uniforms.

"Coming, DeeDee. Just let me finish this okay," I said. I was supposed to be helping DeeDee with spring fling preparations.

DeeDee is a model girlfriend. We walk together to classes and hold hands and I like her a lot. I just don't know if I will be able to love her like I did Cammie.

I got my work done and walked out holding her hand. We went into a few shops and bought a whole lot of stuff for spring fling. After we got out of Party City, I froze.

There were Gallagher girls everywhere. They were walking in twos but some of them had guys with them- guys I had never seen before. DeeDee noticed this too. She froze beside me.

"Josh, we can go home if you want," she said from next to me.

I smiled. "No, DeeDee. It's alright. I'll be able to handle it." Inside, however, I was not quite so sure.

We finished our shopping and went back to the pharmacy because DeeDee needed a bathroom break. DeeDee let go of my hand and pecked me on the lips and went inside. I went inside too so that I could see how our new help was doing. When I was surveying the aisles, I saw someone outside who I hoped I would never see again.

Cammie.

She passed by like seeing the pharmacy meant nothing to her. It probably didn't. After all, _she_ broke up with _me_. I, however, wanted her to see that I was just fine. Not heartbroken or anything.

I stepped outside hoping that this wasn't a mistake.

"Cammie, is that you?" I asked already knowing that it was her. She froze and turned around, shock evident in her eyes.

I stepped closer. "Hey, Cammie, I thought that was you," I said.

She didn't say anything. In fact, she looked like she wanted to hide. Like she hoped that I had not seen her. But I did, I always did.

She still didn't say anything. She looked like she wasn't breathing.

"Cammie?" I asked again. "Are you okay?"

She obviously wasn't but I didn't want to be rude by saying that.

"Hi, Josh," she muttered, finally.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. I looked up the narrow street to see if DeeDee was anywhere. I didn't even want to think about how I would say that I had a new girlfriend less than a month after we broke up.

"Oh, it's a …school thing," she replied. I recoiled slightly. She had lied to me and I wasn't going to forget that. She looked down at her uniform and she did too. "So, how have you been?" she asked.

I felt awkward, suddenly. "Okay," I replied, "How about you?"

"Okay," she replied. Boy, this was awkward!!!

"So, we're both okay. Good for us." I said with a forced smile. This could not get more awkward.

"Josh." I heard. "Josh, your dad said he could…" I heard DeeDee's voice trail off she stepped out of the pharmacy doors behind us. I had spoken too soon.

"Ooh my gosh, Cammie! It's great to see you!" she exclaimed. She paused and studied Cammie's uniform and then despite Cammie's lies, she hugged her.

"Hi, DeeDee," Cammie said with a smile. "It's really …good… to see you, too."

Poor, DeeDee. This must be horrible for her. I realized that we were trying not to touch and we were standing to close. I hope Cammie didn't notice it. I gave her a subtle glance only to see that she was doing the same.

"We're…I mean…I'm…" DeeDee said before she stopped to rephrase. "I'm on the committee for the spring fling- it's a dance…and you know…kind of a big deal…" she was rambling, unsteadied, "and Josh is helping me get businesses to donate door prizes and stuff. For the fling. Next Friday -"

"Cammie, there you are." She was cut off by a guy who strolled down the corner, stopped, looked at DeeDee and me and then at Cammie. He then walked closer.

"I was wondering where you'd disappeared to." He looked at me. "I'm Zach." He introduced himself.

Out off the corner of my eye, I noticed DeeDee smiling one of her huge teeth-showing smiles. I looked at Zach and Cammie. Are they dating? Or are they just friends? Did she lie to him, too? No, obviously not. He's wearing one of those boy uniforms which the other boys were wearing.

"Zach, this is DeeDee. And Josh. They're…" Cammie began but didn't finish. Like she didn't know what to say.

"We're friends of Cammie's," DeeDee said. Cammie looked relieved.

"Zach and I…" Cammie trailed off. She _is _dating him.

"I go to school with Cammie." Oh.

"Really? I thought it was a girl's school?" said DeeDee. Aha!! Liar, liar, pants on fire.

"Actually, my school's doing and exchange with Gallagher this semester."

Then, right in front of my eyes, Zach slipped his hand into Cammie's. DeeDee's eyes went wide.

"Oh. That's really great!" she said, relieved that we didn't have to hide our relationship.

"Cam, the van's leaving in ten." He nodded to me and DeeDee. "It was nice meeting you."

"You too," DeeDee said. I said nothing. I didn't feel nice meeting my ex-girlfriend's new boyfriend.

"Oh…well…I'll let you guys get back to you party plans," she said.

"You could come," I blurted. "Next Friday. You know, the whole town's going to be there. You could come if you want."

"And bring Zach," DeeDee said quickly.

"That sounds like fun," she said before she walked away.

DeeDee and I watched until she got into the van, and until the van pulled away. On the side of it was a banner which read, "Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women." Cammie was exceptional.

"Do you think she will come?" DeeDee asked me. I shrugged. "Don't know."

"I hope we can be friends," she said. She stopped and came in front of me, bblocking my path.

"She's moved on too, Josh. Don't feel guilty that you did too."

I smiled and leaned down to kiss her though deep inside, I wondered if Cammie really did move on or if that was a lie to like Suzie or being homeschooled.

I guess I'll never know.

**AN: I hoped you liked it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I hoped you liked the last chapter. It was not that easy to write because I wanted to make it long. I'll try to that with this one too. Also, this will be the last one from the book. The rest will be made up- from my imagination.**

So the last time I saw Cammie with that boy, we- DeeDee and I- were preparing for spring fling (which Cammie, despite my invite, didn't come to). Now that I think of it, I don't think Cammie is going out with that boy. He isn't her type.

Today, however, DeeDee and I went for a movie. It was about someone called Benjamin Button **(AN: Yes, I did see that movie. It was great!!!) **and DeeDee liked it. All I got was that it was about a guy who was born old and died young.

Now, we were walking towards the gazebo- the same place where Cammie and I shared our first kiss.

We passed through the carnival grounds and walked towards the more quiet parts of town. Suddenly, as we were about to turn the corner into a side street, we heard something.

"So, plant any good bugs lately?" I knew that voice it was Zach. It sounded like he was talking about some sort off spy movie. I turned the corner before DeeDee.

Cammie was right behind him but could not see me.

"Just so you know, Gallagher Girl," he said softly, "I'm going to kiss you now."

I stood there, frozen. My heart- or what was left of it- was breaking even more. She didn't push him away. She stood there like she wanted it. I guess he actually was her boyfriend.

He put his hands in her hair and tilted his head. All of a sudden, DeeDee appeared near me. One look at my face and she knew that I didn't need to see this.

"Oh my gosh! Cammie is that you?"

Zach said something that I didn't understand when he backed away. Cammie looked stunned.

"Hi Cammie," said DeeDee. She hugged her and smiled. "I'm so glad you two are here!"

I stood five feet away, hurting. Cammie looked awkward as she stepped away from Zach- as if that would make me feel better. She looked behind me for a moment and everything seemed to click- at least that's what her face said.

We all walked together down the sidewalk. DeeDee and me in front, and Cammie with Josh right behind us.

"…going to think I'm crazy," Cammie whispered to Zach.

"A little late for that, Gallagher Girl." I noticed that two women glared at Cammie when Zach said _Gallagher_. Cammie and Josh, however, didn't seen to notice.

Behind me, Cammie said "You haven't seen anyone following us, have you?" Zach laughed. As much as I hate to admit, I agreed with him. Why would someone follow them?

"Besides your room mates," he asked. Her room mates? I didn't see anyone.

Cammie rolled her eyes. "Yeah. Beside's them."

I let it go. Must be something about school.

"…guy in the blue jacket," she said. DeeDee glanced back. "Don't you think he's toasty in that heavy coat?"

Why would she care? Something is weird about that guy Zach. **(All ex-boyfriends blame it on the current boyfriend) **

I held DeeDee's hand and kept walking for a while. Finally, tired of being left out, DeeDee said, "What are you two chatting about?"

"Oh, Cammie was just trying to convince me that I should recognize that guy in the blue jacket." Zach looked at Cammie. "I have never seen him before in my life."

Suddenly, Cammie jumped. Then, she gripped DeeDee's arm and announced, "I've got to go to the bathroom."

"I'll walk with you," Zach offered but Cammie cut him off. "It's a girl thing."

She linked her arm in DeeDee's and DeeDee giggled and they left.

I stood there awkwardly. What do I say to my ex-girlfriend's new boyfriend?

Luckily, I didn't have to say anything.

"Jimmy, right?" he asked.

"Josh," I corrected.

"Oh, right," he said. Not as loudly, he said, "…should have listen to Garrett when he was telling me…talk to Cammie's ex…punch him in the face."

Oh, so he was planning on punching me in the face.

"So, you and Cammie feel pretty comfortable," I said.

He grinned sheepishly. "You didn't see me trying to kiss her, did you?" he asked.

"I might have caught some of it."

"Sorry, about that, man. I should have checked. My idiot room mates tried to convince me…argh!!! Never mind."

Now I was curious. What was he going to tell me? Suddenly, DeeDee came walking back without Cammie.

"Where's Cammie?" Zach asked.

"Oh, one of her friends apparently got a call on her cell saying that they had to go back to school," DeeDee said. "I didn't ask any further. They looked panicky.

Zach looked freaked out. Terrorized.

"I'm…I'm sorry…I…I got to go."

And he ran off.

"Weird," DeeDee said.

"Definitely weird," I agreed.

And they were- weird.

**AN: Last chapter from the book. Rest of the chapters are mine. Review, review, review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: This chapter and all those to come are from my own lala-land. I am sorry for not writing often for awhile. I had a busy time since the beginning of the 2****nd**** semester and my grades are dropping. I also am in the eight grade so I have to select my courses for high school. It is a painful process.**

**Also, one of my readers asked if I can do a chapter with Cammie and Zach actually together. I am trying to make it as Cammie-Zach favored as possible since I love the pairing but this is in Josh's POV so it will be really hard. I will try to do another story with Cammie and Zach :) **

It was a regular day. Except, it was graduation. It had been close to two years since I saw Cammie last. I _still_ am not over her- talk about pathetic. At least that's what everyone here at school says. Dillon thinks so, at least. DeeDee is just thrilled that I am dating her.

"Josh, honey, hurry up! You don't want to miss your own graduation!" mom yelled from downstairs.

"Coming, mom!" I replied.

I got my gown and hat and looked in the mirror. Since I have seen Cammie, I have grown almost two inches so I was about six feet now. Hopefully able to compare to that boy Cammie was with last time.

I walked downstairs to take pictures. My mom loved pictures.

"Josh, you got five tickets, right? Who did you give the two extra to?" dad asked me.

"Um…*cough cough* I… sent… two…*cough* to…*cough*Cammie." I coughed out.

"WHAT???!!! YOU SENT TICKETS TO A GALLAGHER GIRL???" screamed my dad. Huh, guess even parents have prejudices.

"Don't worry, dad. I bet she won't even come. She's a snobby, rich Gallagher, remember?" I said.

My dad seemed to calm down after this.

At the graduation, all the girls were crying and the giving each other "man hugs." It was torture in the middle of heaven. For people like DeeDee, this was the beginning of a new life. For people like Dillon and me, this was the beginning of sleeping in and freedom…at least for a year or so.

"Settle down, students!" called the principal. "We have some exciting news for you this year. For the first time in the history of this school, your diplomas will be handed to you by students your own age. These students have just graduated. Presenting the top Gallagher and Blackthorne graduates of the year."

Just like that, the school broke out in boos and shuns. Gallagher girls were despised her.

But I could barely register all this because in front of me, walking up on the arm of _Zach_ was Cammie.

"Ms. Morgan and Mr. Goode are the ones who will be giving away the diplomas this year. Ms. Morgan, I would like to tell you how pleased we are that you are here today."

"It's my pleasure, really" replied Cammie.

The ceremony was a blur until Cammie got to my name. Since they had decided to defy tradition and go alphabetically backwards, Z-A, so my name was called last. By then, Cammie had switched off with Zach and he was giving out the diplomas.

"Jimmy Abrams" he called. Cammie cracked a grin and whispered something in Zach's ear. Zach turned bright red.

"Uh…I mean…Josh Abrams…sorry about that."

I walked up on stage to get my diploma. Cammie looked weird. Torn between two things I didn't recognize- not from her at least.

The rest of the graduation went without any name mess ups. I guess Zach wanted to prove something.

At the end of the ceremony, our school had organized a party for the graduates and Cammie and Zach were there…somewhere. I wanted to talk to Cammie and so did DeeDee so we went searching for her.

"Hey, Josh. Do you think they left?" DeeDee asked me. It is surprising that DeeDee is being so supportive because she knows that I still like Cammie.

"Josh, I think I saw them by the wall there. Come on."

I followed her to where she thought she saw them.

Before we turned the corner at the edge of the building, we heard voices and slowed down. I shushed DeeDee who was talking a mile a minute and listened.

"Cammie, I don't think this is a good idea. Why did you volunteer us to come here?" Zach asked her.

"Because, Zach, I wanted to see what a graduation would be like. A real graduation, not the type we have at our schools," Cammie replied.

Zach sighed. "You owe me for this. Big time. And I think I know how you can start repaying me."

"You're wish is my command," Cammie replied.

I looked at them from the side of the building when I heard quiet. I shouldn't have.

Cammie and Zach were in a pretty hot make out session. _Guess they are going out._

DeeDee saw them too and gasped. They broke apart, breathing heavily.

Cammie looked annoyed. Zach was smirking.

Cammie looked at me from around Zach and her gaze softened. Then it was back to the look of annoyance she had before.

"Yes?" she asked politely. There was a slight edge to her voice which she tried to hide.

_Jeez, it's not like she's interrupted everyday._

DeeDee recovered from her shock first. She had not thought of Cammie as a "make-out-in-public" kind of girl.

"We wanted to know if you would come over afterwards to the party our parents are holding for us."

Zach smirked. "Actually, we have got plans for later this evening. It's the last day of school so we thought we would spend it with our friends. We can't tell if we are ever gonna see them again."

Cammie's forehead creased as if he said something which worried her.

"Cammie, do you have plans?" DeeDee asked.

"Zach and I and the group are going out to dinner. We have to go. Sorry." She looked at Zach and poked him in the ribs.

"Oof! Yeah, what she said. Sorry, we can't be there" he said. They were worse than mom and dad. At least my mom and dad were married.

Cammie went to the parking lot and got into a gorgeous Porshe. Zach followed her with that annoying smirk on his face. Like he knew something I didn't.

"That was strange. Cammie is going out with _that _guy? He is so rude. Don't you think so, Josh?" DeeDee asked me.

"Yeah. Did you see his face? He had an annoying smirk on it the whole time we were talking to him."

"Yeah, it was strange, wasn't it? Oh well, we don't have to be bothered." DeeDee started walking away toward the party.

"Dee, I left something in the car. I'm going to go get it, 'k?" I said.

"Okay, Josh. Quickly, though, we are taking pictures soon."

I nodded and hurried to the parking lot. I left my gift for DeeDee there. It was a collection of her favorite series with the 1st movie based on the books. It was something about a male vampire and a human girl in love. [**Any guesses as to which book it is ;)]**

I got the gift which was nicely wrapped in pink paper from the front seat of the car. When I was leaving, I noticed a movement behind me.

It was inside one of the cars. I turned around.

It was Cammie's car.

Why was she still here? Didn't she have a dinner to go to?

I go in my car and waited. I was not going to freak out about her and Zach…..not going to freak out about her and Zach…not going to freak out about her and Zach.

Okay! I'm so freaking out!

Zach doesn't deserve her! Hec, even I don't deserve her!

What is she doing in that car with him?

Oh look! She opened the car door. She's smoothing out her dress.

I really don't want to know what they were doing.


	4. Author's Note

**Hey guys,**

**My computer died and now it won't turn on and it has been like that for a while. Tech people say that it isn't going to come on and I need to buy a new computer. I have to redo all the chapters which I haven't posted so I will take a while to update.**

**So sorry for not updating for so long but it wasn't entirely my fault.**

**Edwardbella95**


End file.
